


Proper Etiquette

by ShitIdiotFool



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Unrequited Love, Kind of a hate fuck, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rook only really has eyes for vil lets be honest, coaching oral sex, dubcon, face fucking, god i hate writing french, more dubious than noncon, terrible language skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitIdiotFool/pseuds/ShitIdiotFool
Summary: The welcoming party had not gone as Epel would’ve hoped. Not only did he not get into the dorm he wanted, he fully embarrassed himself in front of all his colleagues. He didn’t know anything about table manners, brands, or anything any of these upper class kids fauned about.At this point all he wanted to do was pass out in his dorm room. The special attention he got from his dorm leaders made his stomach churn. He wasn’t anything like Epel would’ve hoped for. At Least he could focus on becoming a better sorcerer.-----so like rook teaches epel how to Succ.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt, implied one sided rook/vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Proper Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like I never write full shit so um..... play stupid games when stupid prizes, don't expect this to be the next Divinci Code... 
> 
> Anyway. Stan Rook Hunt he is the no.1 Simp, and I just want him to destroy everyone but Vil's life (and also a little bit of Vil's life)
> 
> Also this was written before the bride event so like..... don't sue me if it's OOC kthnxbyexoxo

The welcoming party had not gone as Epel would’ve hoped. Not only did he not get into the dorm he wanted, but he fully embarrassed himself in front of all his colleagues. He didn’t know anything about table manners, brands, or anything any of these upper-class kids fawned about.

At this point, all he wanted to do was pass out in his dorm room. The special attention he got from his dorm leaders made his stomach churn. He wasn’t anything like Epel would’ve hoped for. At least he could focus on becoming a better sorcerer.

Epel finally found his room, opening the door and breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed his roommate wasn’t in yet. He could have some alone time to get his thoughts together after such a terrible first day. 

As he went to shut the door a boot was caught in the doorway. He jumped back in shock as the door opened. 

“Bonjour Epel!”

Rook entered the room with a sly smile, closing the door behind him. “I was worried! You ran off right after dinner, didn’t even bother to say good night to Roi de Poison. We thought you had gotten sick.”

Epel took a few steps back. He crossed his arms over his chest trying to make himself smaller. He could feel the tension behind Rook’s smile.

“Did something happen? Epel? Were we too harsh on you at the table?”

“N-no…. It’s just…..”

“Just what?”

“Well, I didn’t…. I wanted to…. Um….”

Rook took a step toward him “Come on Monsieur Little Apple, I only want to help you, I’m your Vice Dorm President after all~!”

Epel sighed, it didn’t seem like Rook was going to let up on him. “I just didn’t expect to be sorted into this dorm, I was hoping for something more…. Manly.”

“Oh? You want to become more manly? Don’t judge a book by it’s cover Little Apple. Just because someone is beautiful, and radiant, like Vil, doesn’t mean they aren’t manly! There’s more to being a proper man than just being tough.” Rook took another few steps forward closing the space between the two. “There’s so much you need to learn, Petite Pomme .” 

Epel looked down at his feet, trying to avoid Rook’s gaze. He didn't mean to come off as rude but now he’s embarrassed himself once again. “S-sorry Senpai I didn’t mean to offend yo-”

“Non,” Rook grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “You don't have to apologize to me, just understand that we won’t accept anything less than you becoming a proper man.” He pulled him closer before pressing a rough kiss to his lips.

Epel froze at the sudden invasive contact. He had expected that Rook didn’t respect personal boundaries, but this was too much for him to handle. He did his best to pull back before covering his face that was suddenly flushed. Eyes wide and bewildered.

Rook didn't back away, only grabbing Epel’s arm and pulling him back closer. 

“Now mon cherie, that’s not the proper way to react when someone gives you a kiss, you should be more thankful.”

“Senpai I’m not sure anything about this is proper ,'' Epel answered bluntly before covering his mouth again shocked at his own tone.

Rooks eyes widened for a moment before he let go of a chuckle. “So you do have some poison to your bite? Maybe you aren’t as fragile as you seem.” He leaned in again this time instead of a simple kiss he bites Epel’s lower lip.

Epel doesn’t back away this time, he knows where this is going, has ended up in similar positions due to his appearance but he’s never gone much further. This time it’s not some awkward quick kiss with someone else from his village that's also too shy to push forward, it’s someone who has more power over him, maybe someone who will actually fuck him for once. He continues to let Rook do as he please, feeling his tongue in his mouth and teeth scraping his lips. His head is swimming with thoughts of payback and fantasies he’s not sure how to bring in to fruition when he’s brought back to reality by a pull on his arm. He takes a sharp breath as he’s pushed to his knees, a gloved hand threads itself into his hair and yanks upwards forcing him to lock eyes with his senpai. 

“Didn’t you want to become a proper man? Mon sucre d’orge?” 

Rook smirked down at him pressing the thumb of his free hands against Epel’s swollen bottom lip. Bruised from the rough kissing, red, like a juicy and ripe apple, freshly picked from the tree. 

“I have so much to teach you, Epel.” He swiftly shoves his thumb into the younger boy's mouth. “Like the proper way to please your superiors! Now suce”

‘So annoying’ Epel felt that thumb pressed against his tongue, he couldn’t understand the foreign words but the motion was enough for him to understand. He began suckling against the digit in his mouth, face flushed and eyes almost glaring up at the hunter sneering down at him. That’s when his teeth made contact with the leather in his mouth causing him to cringe.

The hand in his hair yanks up ripping a sob from his throat.

“That won’t do Mon Chérie. You can’t just bite down, and your teeth aren’t sharp enough to do any real damage anyway.” Rook pulls his thumb out of Epel’s mouth and wipes it against his cheek smearing saliva. “Do be a good young man and tuck your teeth behind your lips when you do the real thing.”

Epel audibly swallowed the rest of the spit that had puddled in his mouth. “Rook-Senpai, you can be serious,” the shock on his face obvious, he didn’t think this would be where he ended up, not in this dorm, not in this room, and certainly not on his knees with Rook.

“Au contraire, mon chérie, how else do you expect to become a man like our beautiful president and I?” Rook reasoned “Don’t disappoint me now and back down. Didn’t you want to prove yourself?”

Epel’s eyebrow twitched. He was never one to give up, and he really did want to prove how brave and manly he was. If this is what his fellow dorm mates did he should also be able to face it. “F-fine, I’ll show you I’m not scared.”

“Good Little Apple.'' Rook grinned letting go of Epel’s hair and noting the irritated look on the boy's face. He moved to unbuckle his belt and push down his pants enough, freeing his half-hard cock and giving it small strokes.

Epel’s eyes widened at the sight, Rook was way bigger than himself. His gaze followed Rook’s movements, watching the foreskin be pulled back and forth. His lips part slightly when he hears his senpai clear his throat.

“Well Minou, will you leave me waiting all night?”

Epel gave a pout before adjusting his position, knees digging into the ground under him uncomfortably. There was no use replying to Rook, he would just run his mouth even more and say even more confusing and demeaning things. He reached for the cock in front of him giving it a small kitten-like lick to the head.

His face scrunched up in disgust, he can’t imagine why any man would want to do something like this. He looked up at Rook to see that triumphant smirk.

“Giving up already? How pathetic.” 

Epel felt a boot press against his crotch almost painfully “R-rook senpai… I’m sorry I can do this!!” He whined.

“Oh? Mon Beau, do try your best to actually put it in your mouth this time. And don’t make those disgusting noises you made at the dinner table earlier, you have to at least attempt to be proper.” 

Epel nodded his head before finally taking the head into his mouth and sucking. His eyes slid shut as he tried to focus on how he sounds and not upsetting Rook when he felt that hand from earlier slide back into his hair giving a light but not painful tug. He took this as a sign to keep going and try to get more into his mouth.

Rook smiles deviously before tilting his head back and letting out an encouraging moan. If he closes his eyes he can imagine someone else on their knees for him. His mind for just a minute gets to wonder what those blonde locks would feel like instead in his hands.

What Rook wouldn’t do to let that fantasy play out, Vil on his knees, or in his bed, showering him with beautiful adoration and passion.

His fantasy is ruined when he hears a gagging noise and cracks open an eye to see Epel struggling to fit more of his cock inside his mouth, snot, and tears running down his face, the visage sending a tingle down Rook’s spine. “C’est dur à avaler?”

Epel let out a confused squeal before pulling back panting while trying to catch his breath. 

Like this Rook could almost feel some level of pity for the pretty boy in front of him, but the hunter’s instinct was taking over. Epel was a doe caught by a predator barely able to stay upright on shaking knees. This position must’ve been painful for him l to keep, he’d definitely need a day or two to rest after this. 

“We’re not done yet minou, you haven’t even bothered to finish what you’ve started.”

The foot that had been keeping Epel in place rubs hard against his small erection causing him to let out a whimper “Sorry senpai! Sorry! I’ll do better!” 

“Bon Garçon.” 

Rook adjusted his footing to lift a little of the pressure off Epel, smiling when the younger boy seems to almost buck his hips in search of the painful relief. “I shouldn’t be so hard on you-“ He pulls Epel’s hair to bring him in closer to his crotch “Clearly this is just your first time, I’ll give you another tip, mon beau. Use your hands more if you want to really please me. You’ve done it before, non? On yourself?” As if to give an example Rook gave himself a couple strokes spreading precum over the head. 

Epel shakingly took Rook’s dick in his hand, gingerly pulling the foreskin back. His eyes meet Rook’s, determined to prove himself to the Vice President, before taking the head back into his mouth, giving a strong suck.

This wasn’t the worst blow job he’s ever received, definitely not the best one, but what could Rook expect from some small village virgin? It made it all the more fun to corrupt such a pure apple, willing to work himself to becoming stronger, Rook admired that tenacity. The hand in Epel’s hair moves to the back of his head pulling roughly and causing him to whimper and Moan around the dick in his mouth. Rook pushes himself in further using the grip on Epel’s hair to start fucking his face. 

Rook started thrusting his hips rough while holding Epel in place, not seeming to care anymore as Epel started harshly gagging against him. He presses Epel all the way down till he’s right up against his navel, abusing his throat with short quick movements.

Epel tried his hardest to breathe through his nose, unable to avoid choking on the dick hitting the back of his throat, his eyes watering and his nose running. Trying to find any relief for himself he grinds against the foot pressing down against him, any friction to get himself some kind of release. He looks up at Rook to see he had closed his eyes again concentrating on getting himself off without any care for Epel.

“Je veux te baiser… Vil….. Vil…. Jouir...“ 

Epel was blindsided when he was suddenly pulled off of Rook’s dick he let out a small whine when the cock bounced back and tapped his face before covering him in cum. Rook held him there for another moment stroking himself through his orgasm and painting Epel’s face. 

Rook was panting as he tucked himself back in his pants and removed his foot pulling another whine from Epel who hadn’t yet gotten off. He reached into his pocket and dropped a handkerchief onto his lap. He gave Epel another fox-like smile: “You should really clean yourself up Little Apple, you wouldn't want your roommate seeing you like this.” He laughed. “And I wouldn’t talk about this with Vil if I were you. I don’t think he’d appreciate you attempting to taint our image. Au revoir.” With that he turned around and exited the room, leaving Epel wrecked and confused by himself.


End file.
